Down below
by ThreeJane
Summary: The Neb's crew at Zion and their Adventures - sequel to Diamond's Way (I & II)


Authors note: english is not my native tounge, so I would be thankful for 

receiving any suggestions on obsolete terms/words. Mail me: last_blast@my- 

deja.com 

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Morpheus, Neo, Tank, Trinity) 

I don'T onwn the Nebuchadnezzar blah, blah I don't make money out of this 

blah... 

But I own Diamond, Needles and Cloud Dancer they're mine and should not be used without asking me 

Feedback: yeah, gimme that *drool*! 

Glossary : 

Bu-Do, Bushi-Do:the warrior's(correct) way (of living). The colletion of all martial arts, combined with meditation; uniting mind and body in a perfect individual. 

Ki:The energy of life 

‚so ka'‚I understand 

Hara:The mental center of the physical body, found below the navel, this is where Ki concentrates. 

Ken-Do:Traditional sword-fighting art 

Zen:A certain kind of Buddhism, preferred by those who follow Bu-Do. Living the Bu-Do is not possible w/o Zen because martial arts are far more than a cool way of combat 

Buckweeds:The slowest, most painful way to kill someone (you can see several ways in "Things to do in Denver when You're Dead") 

++++ City of Eternal Night ++++ 

Diamond took her share in keeping the Nebuchadnezzar functioning, doing some welding. Trinity watched her while she took a brake with Tank. It was obvious that the steel sheet Diamond was handling was too heavy for her to get along with. Trinity had soon found that the other woman would rather swallow her tongue instead of asking anybody for a helping hand. 

"Excuse me." Trinity left Tank who was curiously watching her. 

While Diamond fought with that sheet, it all of a sudden lifted easily. With a surprised look she raised her eyes to see Trinity at her side. With a slight movement of her head Diamond accepted. Together they finished the job quite easily. 

"You see, sometimes it is for the benefit of all to help each other.", Trinity said. 

"Asking help always was a sign of weakness. If you ask for help, you need to trust and for sure some fucker would take advantage out'a that." Diamond sighed. "I had to learn the hard way trust could be disastrous. I think I get along pretty well here, but this needs more time." 

"Nothing is without risk. I will be honest: I had severe doubts having you on our ship would be a good idea. But I am willing to trust you." Trinity offered her hand. "Let's go for dinner." 

Diamond got up being pulled by Trinity. Together they joined the others in the mess. They were received with curious glances. 

One day Morpehus gathered the crew for a briefing, announcing that they would go "home" to Zion within 2 days, telling Needles he was enrolled for a special medical course there. 

"We will stay there for 2 weeks, the ship will be stocked up and repaired. You may take this as a vacation, although you are asked to be on stand-by at all time." 

Various feelings among the crew, depending on their relation to Zion. Tank was happy as a lark, he was the one to really come home. Meeting the family he hadn't seen for nearly 2 years. Morpheus and Trinity felt glad to get there, to have a "real" hangout. Neo was excited because he already heard a lot about Zion 

(mainly from Tank) and was curious to see it himself. Although Diamond had joinded the crew some months ago, she was in the "still another rabbit-hole"-phase: accepting all that new stuff around her, exploring it, thinking it over, analyzing. 

For security Diamond had to stay these two days in her room so she would have no way to tell how to get there. She accepted this because she wouldn't have acted any different. Her mates would supply her with all she would need. She asked Tank for a really heavy wrench he could dispense. 

"May I ask what you plan with that?" he asked when he handed her the tool 

"pumping iron." 

"Hey, Diamond: it's just 2 days! Never heard about anybody to suffer atrophy from 2 days without training." 

"So ka. Not your problem, obvious." She took the wrench and turned away. 

"Narcissistic pluggies..." he shrugged and left. 

Needles carried in some food at lunchtime. 

"Hi Diamond. Listen: you can do whatever you want. But I want you to realize that building up your muscles will take a very long time - years! And it is very likely that your body will never be in the shape you remember from the Matrix. That's just a matter of fact." 

"You said I'm improving." 

"Yeah, you do. But even your body needs a rest from time to time. As your medic I'd suggest you take these 2 days as a break." 

"Whatever you say, Needles." She threw him the wrench. 

Needles nearly dropped it "phew! You really do improve well!" 

After the crew had dinner, Neo brought her the food, Tank came with him to open the door. But when they knocked nobody answered. Tank reached for the door-latch: 

"she's definitely alone in there. We're not disturbing anything." 

"Maybe she's asleep" Neo hesitated 

"Oh heck! Gimme that tray. I'll put it down in there. Or do you want to let her starve in privacy?" 

They opened the door and stared: Diamond was sitting on her bed, motionless, legs folded, eyes half closed, breathing deep and slow. She was in Zazen. Tank put down the food-tray and then walked around Diamond, staring at her. Then he bent down, taking closer looks at her legs, feet and bum. 

"You'll die for that, Tank" Neo wasn't sure if this was funny or indiscrete. 

"shhh" Tank stopped him "I'm sure she's already hovering - looking for the gap." 

It took Diamonds complete discipline to keep a stone-face. She wondered what that was about. 

"Hand me that light over there" 

Neo did so he was curious how long Diamond could withstand this. Tank switched it on and held it against her bum. 

"You see light on the other side, Neo?" 

"Nope." He took a closer look "no way." 

"Shit!" Diamond yelled "I can't believe that! Two complete insane perverts in my room!" 

she grabbed the light and winded it out of Tanks hand "I'm gonna give you some light in your ass, man!" she jumped up and started to follow the two guys who hurried to leave her room in mock fear. Just when she reached the door, Tank yelled with a dreadful look: 

"Christ! STOP!" 

Diamond froze. 

"Well, you know, you can't leave that room: orders!" he burst with laughter, Neo joined in. 

"You're on my list! Both of you!" Diamond glared at them. She closed her door. 

The two men went down the hallway. 

"Whoa, Tank, you saved our lives: she would have skinned us if you hadn't stopped her." 

"Yeah. And she really lacks self-control. Anyway, that has been her longest speech as far as I know. We learned she can talk in complete sentences", he still chuckled. 

"So she has a sense of humor at least.", Neo shivered, "but these eyes: they're ever icy. I bet those guys she killed: they knew what she came for as soon as they saw her eyes." 

They reached the main deck where Trinity was giving them inquiring looks 

"what happened down there?" she asked 

"Well, nothing, just carried down some food and tried to see the light." Neo answered with innocent face. 

**** 

They brought in the ship and checked out. Those who had no friends or relatives at Zion were shown their quarters at the barracks. Then they parted with a few words and wavings. 

"Diamond!", Morpheus signaled her to come closer, "be careful to stay away from any trouble. Although not everbody here will love you, you should try to see them as your mates in a way. Whenever you should find yourself in a situation you cannot handle without getting physical, use your com and call one of us. Don't get this as your captains order, but as a friends advice." 

With a nod and a pat on her shoulder he left her. 

What a strange place this was! 

It was about 9 pm and the area looked rather dark. Diamond could see some tunnels leaving the hangar-area. All halfway lit by streetlights - so far the place looked "normal". There were many people on the streets, some walking, but most of them using bicycles, skateboards or rollerblades. Only a few electric cargo-vehicles were around. 

There were humming sounds all around, a very slight breeze was constantly blowing, caused by the air-reconditioning system. It smelled stale, metallic. Somehow it reminded her of the subways back in the Matrix. 

Streetlights hung rather low, so even if one looked up it was impossible to see the dungeons' ceiling thus making the impression of a city by night more real. It was meant to make it feel less claustrophobic, because this city was deep underground. Even by "daytime" there were no skies to be seen. 

It was very warm, compared with the ship's temperature. Diamond had no fitting clothes and she started to sweat even without moving. 

Diamond herself was equipped with a skateboard and a city-map. It was explained to her that muscle-powered vehicles were used to keep the energy-consumption of the growing community as low as possible. 

She slowly walked towards the center of this level, staring at all these houses. She realized some were carved out of the stone, as were all streets. Others were build by steel-sheets into natural caverns. 

Everywhere tubes, pipelines and cables running. Amazing! But there were no trees or other plants found in the streets. No cats or dogs were strolling around. 

When she came closer to the older, more central parts of the city, the streets became less wide and the houses less high. Sometimes the ceiling could be seen. 

There were so many things to stare at that Diamond realized the trouble ahead when she was already right into it *am I a trouble-magnet? Shit!* she thought. 

A bunch of guys were closing up around her. 

"Hey, coppertop! What are you looking for?" one of the men asked. 

"What is this freak doing here?" a woman snarled. 

Diamond pinned her eyes on the end of that street, showing zero reaction to their questions. But they were closing up. She would have to push her way through the crowd. She just went on, to see what they would do if she paid no attention to them. But her way was barred by a giant man with white-blond hair and pale skin. He wore pants only and there were no plugs to be found on his body, even no scars. 

"We don't like you cyborgs around here." He said. 

"I am just passing. So I will be out of sight if you let me go on." Diamond held her breath. 

"You'd better think first and act then. Now it's a bit late." he gave her an evil grin. 

What was this about? She never had the idea that being matrix-born could become a problem at Zion. 

"Hey!" , she tried another way, "We are fighting the matrix out there to keep your butt warm and comfortable. And I ask nothing but just being left alone to make my way. Don't think that's too much. Give way!" 

She touched him to push him aside when a powerful hit struck her kidneys, and pushed her against the man. The crowd was yelling. She tried to reach the com-unit in her pocket because this was definitely a physical situation she could not escape. But another hit nearly struck her, she parried it in the last second. 

They outnumbered her 6 to 1 and got hold of her arms and legs. A large yelling and drooling crowd was in the street. Diamond had a terribly clear idea of what would happen; she was sure it would be no fun. A woman spit at her, the face full of hate. 

At the other end of the circle the humans had formed a movement was seen - the crowds parting for a tall man. He was pushing them aside to get into the ring. He quickly observed the situation and the noise suddenly was gone. 

"Leave her.", he said. 

These words were not spoken loud but the men obeyed nearly without hesitation, dropping Diamond. She looked at him, amazed. He was tall, tanned and the only thing about him that was special was his long, raven-black hair. 

"Are you OK?", he asked Diamond, "John!", he addressed one of the guys who had held her, "haven't you learned anything? You better get home!" 

"I'm sorry, Sir." John lowered his eyes and went away. The crowd split up into smaller groups. 

"I'm sorry, sister, this happened." He turned his attention to Diamond, "would you like to come with me to some more friendly areas?" 

"Why not?" 

"Then let's go." 

He went down the street without another word and Diamond followed him. When they had crossed another street, he started to talk: 

"Let me introduce myself: I am Cloud Dancer. I work as a gardener." he turned his burning coal-black eyes on her. 

"They call me Diamond. Actually there is no profession and the last one I had was being a hitwoman in the Matrix." 

"So you are a dangerous person. You still have a lot of this attitude. Maybe this upset them so much: A Matrix-born strudes around their quarters not even slightly feeling embarrassed. And you show the plugs so open - it's unusual here. Most try to hide them." 

"Morpheus, my captain, wanted me to keep away from trouble. So I decided not to get drunk and all that. I had no idea that it was so easy to get into some." 

"Unfortunately racism seems to be a human trait in the simple minded. It offers them a way to project their fears and frights onto a real being so they can "handle" it. Even Zion is not paradise and racism here has just another color. I don't intend to excuse them, but for them, their lives are difficult. You would probably call it easy-going, but only because you know it can be much worse. 

These brothers have no idea of what you and your comrades are doing for us - and how should they: none of them has ever left Zion. If they really knew about your fight, they would for certain treat you with much respect." 

"just like they treated you? - I mean: you're not simply a gardener, right? They did not dare to look up into your eyes and they called you "Sir". Who are you?" Diamond asked him. 

She was not to be impressed by titles. Authorities were nothing to her as long as they did not proof to be worth the respect. She would never question Morpheus or Neo - not because of what she heard of them, but because she learned they lived their words. 

"What I said to you is true. I am a gardener. They believe an EverFreeborn is something special. " 

"I know what Freeborn people are, because we have one on our ship. It means you are born here. Is EverFreeborn something Karma-like?" 

"No. It simply indicates that none of my ancestors ever was born into the Matrix. Ironically, the reason why is simply that the native americans were kind of modern untouchables before the machine-war. So they stuck to themselves and were lately envolved in all this. And this effect now makes me special in their eyes. Two hundred years ago the same people would have beaten me and not you." 

**** 

A phantastic smell crawled into Diamonds nose. Something she had already accepted to never smell again: a barbecue! She grabbed Claud Dancers arm. 

"Oh Buddha! Tell me this is real, Dancer!" 

"Of course.", he grinned, "let's get in. Excuse me for being such a careless guide." 

They went into a tavern and Diamond ordered a pork-chop and beer. Dancer preferred a green salad and some water. During their late dinner Dancer explained a lot about Zion. Diamond learned that all electricity came from giant generators, driven by vaporized water. The water was warmed via the earth's core heat. 

They had huge agricultural caverns were they raised livestock and vegetables. Nevertheless most food was produced in giant bio-reactors - just as the smaller ones on every ship. Only here that goop could be pepped up with veggies and spices. 

During daytime there were high-power lights at the ceilings of every street and in the caverns that provided a natural spectrum of light, including UV exactly as the sun did once. Long time before the War scientists had found that the intake of natural light via the eye's retina was important to keep the human body healthy. 

Even the daily cycle was still 24 hours and they still clung to a 7-day week. It had proofed that these rhythms were not to be changed without causing diseases. 

"You can see all people spending lot of time outside during these hours. They prefer to work early and late, so they can enjoy the highlighted time." 

Biggest problem was the water-cycle and recycling in general. To prevent problems, a careful plan was evolved to educate everyone not to waste anything. 

Diamond enjoyed Dancers company very much. It was strange but she felt so familiar with him as she never had done before in the presence of anybody else. 

By midnight Diamonds brain was whirling with all the new information she had received, mixed up with beer. Her stomach revolted against the unusual food and she wanted to sleep. Dancer accompanied her to the barrack's door. 

She felt so sick she forgot something she wanted to ask all the time. Now she lied in bed, feeling worn-out after a cramping throw-up. Just when she was dozing off it came back to her like a lightning: 

"what are these 'simple-minded' guys afraid of? And I know nothing about this guy, except his name - and how his hand felt on my arm...Heck! This was a completely unprofessional evening. But I enjoyed the second half very much." 

With a smile on her face she finally fell asleep. 

++++ Metallic Fear ++++ 

Diamond woke with a hammering headache, blinding light flooding in from the window. *Window? Oh, yeah, I'm in Zion. I want my dark quarters back * With a painful sigh she pulled the blanket over her head. 

Some 15 minutes later: 

"BEEB - BEEB - BEEB...." the com started. 

"Oh, shut up!" pillow dragged over the head 

"...BEEB - BEEB - BEEB..." it continued. 

"Buckweeds for you!" Diamond struggled out of bed, fumbling in her pockets to find the phone. 

"Who the fuck is it?" she answered the phone with an angry, suffering voice. 

"It's Trinity. Did I wake you?" 

"You killed me!" she wailed 

"You don't sound very good..." 

"That ain't a miracle: nobody told me about plug-haters trying to give me a vivisection, nobody warned me from having good dinner and somehow you all forgot to tell me what alcohol can do to an abstinent brain! Besides that I had a great evening with a cool guy I had to send away because otherwise I would have puked over him." 

The other end was quiet for a while, and the she heard Neo and Trin giggling, then bursting from laughter. Mixed up with some painful sounds that came from Neo. Diamond fought hard to hold the laughter back, but she had to give in, too. 

"It's always the same with newcomers. I'm sorry, I should have told you. Neo feels very much like you although I warned him." 

"Uh-hu. Are you sure I made all possible mistakes or is there still something you forgot to tell me? I'd like to return to bed and go on with dying." 

"There will be a meeting tomorrow at 5 pm in the city-hall. Let's meet there 10 minutes earlier, OK?" 

"If I live long enough, I'll be there. See ya." 

The phone went dead and Diamond dropped herself back on the bed. 

Diamond couldn'T tell why but somehow her unanswered question was important to her. 

"Damn it, I don't know where he works, only his name. How the hell will I ever find him?" 

She decided to start at the bar they had dinner last night. Of course it was closed. But the years in the Matrix had told her how to find people who tried not to be found. So she was sure Dancer could be located more easily. 

**** 

There were several agro-areas marked on the map. Diamond decided to check out one after the other. Most of her way she was jogging, enjoying the exercise she missed on the Neb. 

The first caverns were used for raising sheep. It was kind of noisy and there was an intense smell all over the place. But is was worth looking for the shepherd, because he knew Cloud Dancer and he gave Diamond 3 possible locations. 

The first place was empty and the second looked very much alike. Only veggies and a dead tractor. She just wanted to leave, when a loud BANG! followed by a curse indicated somebody was hidden behind the machine. 

She walked over and found a cursing, sweating Dancer fighting with a wrench. He looked up at her. 

"Hell, I never was good at this. That's why I never volunteered for a vessel!" 

"Show me.", she bent down, "let me do that." 

With the knowledge of mechanics Tank had uploaded into her brain this was an easy task for her. 

"Thank you. I should have known you would come. Could have eliminated some pains by sitting and waiting for you." 

"Dancer, there is a question I forgot to ask last night. But I need to know the answer." 

"Oh, I blah-blahed you mute? Sorry." he grinned. 

"No! In no way. - Would you tell me why these guys .... ummm... you said they behaved that way because they projected their fears onto the Matrix-born. Right?" 

Dancer nodded. 

"See, I never had an easy life. And my surroundings were mostly violent. But you know, you have to be very fearful to be so aggressive. What are they afraid of?" 

"Wow.", He said, "an intellectual killer. - I'll show you." 

Dancer got up and waved her to follow him. He handed Diamond a stab-light and went towards the rear end of the cavern. 

**** 

"It scared me and John a lot when we found it. In fact we ran until we couldn't take another step.", he said. 

The cavern turned into a maze of tunnels. Dancer never hesitated at any of the intersections. 

"Aren't you afraid to get lost?" Diamond asked 

"I know my ways." was all he answered. 

They climbed over a choas of stones and rocks from a recently collided part of the ceiling. Diamond felt uncomfortable. 

"OK, here ist comes:" 

Dancer moved the ray of his light further ahead, and there she saw it: a metallic glitter! Diamond stepped ahead. When she identifyed the thing, her knees grew weak, her body covered with cold sweat. 

"Squiddies!" she coaxed. 

++++ Soul mates ++++ 

A com-unit was beeping in a spartanic furnitured living-room. An asian woman picked it up, answering with a low voice 

"Hello?" 

"Where's my captain?" The harsh female voice on the other end starteled her. 

"Morpheus is sleeping. You may try again at tea-time." she kept her voice soft. 

"No way! I need him now!" 

"Listen: even your captain needs to relax -" Kiko tried to end that call. 

"You gonna get him on the phone now! Hell! MOVE IT!" 

Kiko shook her head - couldn't these fighters get along for some days without their leader? Seemed that they lost all their coolness as soon as they left their used surroundings. She sighed and went to the sleeping room. She approached the sleeping man, touching him softly. Morpheus murmured something and truned away. 

"I'm sorry to wake you", she said, "but there's a woman on your com who insists to talk to you right now. I couldn't get rid of her." 

"Trinity?" he asked sleepy 

"No. I would have recognized her voice." 

"Damn it!", he took the com, "Diamond, what is it?" 

"Morpheus..." a whining voice answered. 

When Diamond heard her captains voice, she let down the defense. This man was the only person she trusted. 

"Morpheus, you gotta come here. Now!" 

Her voice was trembling, loaded with fear. Morpheus couldn't remember Diamond ever being scared like that. Instantly he was 100% awake 

"Where are you?" He did not feel like he would have to know what happened - he couldn't figure out too many possibilities. 

"I'm in cavern 11. Please come quick!" she implored 

"I'll be there in 1/4 hour. Try to calm and stay passive"! he cut the line 

"I'm sorry Kiko", he turned to his friend, "this sounds very serious. She's not the kind of woman to be scared easily." 

While he got dressed, he dialed another number 

"This is my day off, so who the hell is bothering me?" Tank answered the call. 

"Tank, Morpheus here. I want you to hurry over to cavern 11. Now! Diamond is there and she sounded scared to death. I'll join you 10 minutes later." Morpheus gave his orders. 

"You think she killed somebody?" Tank held his breath. 

"No. That wouldn't scare her so badly. Anyway I want you to protect her from others and if neccessary from herself. Go now." 

Morpheus rushed to the door, kissing Kiko good-bye 

"Maybe you should have sent another woman?" she asked 

"No. Tank can control her. He's strong enough to do so. She may be critical." When he saw her concerned face, he smiled at her "don't worry. She trusts me that's why I have to go." 

**** 

Tank rushed into the kitchen, hugging his mother "Sorry, Mom, I gotta leave. Don't wait with lunch." 

"what happened, lad?" she asked 

"Dunno. A mate's in trouble. See ya." 

It took him not even 5 minutes to reach that cavern. When he arrived he saw Diamond with another person - everything looked quiet and he relaxed a bit. But when he came closer, he saw the bruises and ruptures on her skin and he became angry 

"Hell! You put up a fight! You can't even behave for 24 hours?" he was really pissed off. 

When Diamond heard Tanks angry voice she straightened and turned around 

"I didn't." her voice was calm. 

"Sure you did! Just look at yourself. Or what's that from?" he pushed a finger at one of the bruises, harder than he intended to, but he was too upset to apologize. 

"I won't deny I was in a fight, but it wasn't me who started. They were 6 drooling fuckers and I had nothing to stop them." Diamond answered. It was now her turn to be pissed "you know exactly I had to leave my blade on the Neb to make sure I wouldn't scratch the precious skin of one of the likes of you." 

"Are you telling me, they..." Tank swallowed, "... did they..." he was fighting with a word that choked him. 

"Rape?" Diamond helped him "it's a simple word, Tank." *peck on me? Swallow this! * 

Tank gritted his teeth. 

"No, Tank. They didn't" her vioce softened a bit, "he stopped them" she pointed at Dancer. It was the first time Tank took further notice of Dancer. He stared at him 

"Him? But how? He wouldn't even stop me." 

"It took him just two words. Sometimes muscles are not everything. - Let me introduce you: Tank, this is Cloud Dancer, the gardener of this cavern. Dancer this is Tank-don't-know-his-real-name, our ship's operator." 

"So tell me now what all this is about. Why did you call Morpheus? And what did he send me here for?" 

"Will he come?" was all she wanted to know. 

"Yeah. He sent me ahead 'cause I live close. He was really concerned. All I can see is that you ruin our day for no reason." He was still upset. 

For a short moment the fear could be seen in her eyes. She looked down. 

"you will see it. Dancer will guide you." She paused and took a deep breath "It scared me so much, if I had known Morpheus' place I would have run over to him." 

Tank was startled. If this woman admitted she was scared, it must have been something. She was always so reserved, so cool and tough... 

Together they waited for Morpheus to come. When he arrived Dancer led the two men down the caverns. Diamond waited in the fields. Tank and Morpheus were shocked. They returned in silence to Diamond. 

"I will arrange a meeting.", Morpheus said, "Zion will have to double the guards. I want the three of you to be silent about this. Dancer, I know I have not the power to command you but I hope you understand the need. Tank, Diamond: we will meet at the Dinner tomorrow." He left them. 

The three left behind fell silent. Everybody followed his own thoughts and when Tank finally looked up again he found Dancer fixing Diamond with his eyes. 

"OK, folks, that's it. I'll go back home" Tank stood up "You should go and see a medic, Miss. See you tomorrow." Punching her shoulder he left. 

"Maybe he's right" Dancer said "shall I show you the hospital?" 

"Jeeze! Why does everybody try to pamper me? I'm OK, this is nothing!" she sighed 

"Sorry. Should have known by now you're allergic to people caring for you." He paused. "You don't like this Tank-man very much, huh?" 

"Why?" 

"You hurt him. And you wanted to." 

"I didn't ask him to be here. He had no need to be unfair. And if you wear you heart on your sleeves it's likely you get stepped on." 

"He was just caring." 

"Caring? I'd say he was really pissed." 

"You shouldn't drive away everybody who is trying to like you." 

"I don't need that." *what am I doing here? I don't even really know this guy...I'm changing - how will this end? * 

"Everybody needs that!" Dancer was blood-serious. 

"Hey, if you were the only available woman on such a ship, locked up with them for months, you would come to know why 'they are trying to like you'" 

"These baaaaad men!" Dancer grinned and went serious again: "I don't think you are right. And besides: I wouldn't." 

"Ooooooh, holy Dancer" Diamond pushed him and he allowed himself to fall on his back, arms spread. She jumped up on him. 

"No. Very unholy: I'd prefer Tank - definitely." he said 

"Don't say that! I just played with the thought of loving you up right here." She sounded disappointed. 

"Sorry Sister - no way. Isn't he gorgeous?" 

She let herself fall backwards and they lied there, legs crossed. 

"Well, he isn't looking too bad. - I can't believe that: I do ladies-room-talk with YOU. What will be next? Are we going to court the same guy?" She laughed. 

"Naw. How 'bout a swim?" Dancer sat up. 

That was a great idea. He knew a hot spring that fed a small lake. They undressed * now he's gorgeous - what a pity * she thought, then she went in. The hot water was wonderful. It did miracles to her aching body. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence. This man knew when to be silent. She let her mind flow but it returned everytime to the question who was this man? 

"I've nerver met someone like you, Dancer." She started " This is strange. It's like I've known you for a very long time. Even to tell you this is completely unlike me. I don't understand this." 

"We are bonded, Diamond" he said. 

"Bullshit" she snorted 

"No. It wasn't an accident we met yesterday. Our fates are linked." 

She opened her eyes giving him a queer look 

"I liked you better when you gave me shit for arguing with Tank." 

Dancer must have heard her stir because he sat up and looked back at her now with his intense eyes. 

"Listen: I have dreams. That's no bullshit. We are bonded. I know things you never told anybody because I was there in my dreams!" 

"Can't be" Diamond left the natural pool. 

Dancer followed her, grabbed her right arm and pointed at the scar on the inner side of it. The wound had been so bad, she had carried it into the real world 

"I know who did this. I know why you killed him. I could even tell you what the room looked like." 

"Go ahead" 

"He was some 18 or 20 years, and he beat the shit out of you. You cut his throat - you were so scared by all that blood." 

"yaya. Nice combination. But there are people who knew about that" she got dressed 

"He did this because he wanted you to work for him - to prostitute yourself. Bet you never told this to anybody." 

Her eyes grew wide "How'd you know that?" 

"I dreamt it. I had more such dreams but lately they are rare - you lock yourself up more and more." 

"so why the hell did I never dream of you?" she asked. 

"Guess you were ever so careful not to let anybody come too close, you barred it somehow. And by the time I understood what it all was about you were so locked-up already, I couldn't reach you willingly. But you do feel it: you trust me, don't you?" 

"I'm dizzy, Dancer. I don't know what all this is about. For months now I stumble from one strange situation into the next. I'd like to have a break. I better go now - I need to think all this over." 

"You don't want me to come with you, right?" Dancer felt sad 

"No. I need to be alone." She went away 

"Loneliness is a cold blanket, Diamond!" he called after her 

"Yeah, but I know it so well, it bears no surprises." She mumbled. 

++++ Hellfire ++++ 

The next days were soothingly quiet. Diamond managed to ban the squiddies from her mind and instead enjoyed Zion. She explored the different levels of Zion and spent a lot of time with Digit, a crew-member of the Mayflower she met on the festive night. They fooled around like nasty teens with nothing but nonsense 

on their minds. They enjoyed this short and careless time because both knew the next months would be hard and cold again. 

One night their paradise exploded: 

Digit and Diamond were deep asleep when suddenly the metallic screams of the sirens deafened them 

"Alert, get up!" Digit shouted, jumping out of bed and into his clothes. 

Diamond followed only seconds later. They ran to the guard's quarters to find out where the weapons were. 

Her com beeped, it was Neo 

"We're locked up! No arms here!" he yelled 

"Where are you?" 

"Cavern 10, Tank says you know the way- " another explosion made Neo pause. "- heavy attacks here. We need backup!" 

The com went dead. * Oh buddha, don't let them die! * she thought. Digit came back with two heavy plasma-guns 

"can handle that?" he threw one to Diamond. She caught it. 

"I need more. My folks are locked up" she told him. 

"Are you crazy? Nobody can help them now!" 

"I have to try." 

"That's suicide! Stay here." Digit tried to hold her back when a hand stopped him: it was Dancer! 

"Need help?" Dancer asked Diamond. 

She handed him the gun and went back in to get some more. She brought 3 more. She stumbled and nearly fell when a close explosion made the floor shake and tremble. Digit watched them leave, shaking his head. 

Dancer led Diamond through the city. Panicking crowds of people flooded through the streets, screaming and crying. It was hard not to get separated, especially in those areas where electricity had already collapsed. But Dancer knew every inch of Zion by heart and led them towards cavern 10. 

When they dashed around a corner, they bumped into a fighting machine. Together with others they destroyed the thing. The noise of the fighting was so loud, they had to yell into each others ears. When they found the cavern the entry had collapsed 

"There's another way! Come!" Dancer shouted 

They reached the cavern from the rear end. The only light came from some fires. 

"Neo?" Diamond called 

"Take cover! They're waiting!" Neo screamed. 

The humans were not alone. Machines started to fire again. But in all the noise and the heat from the fires caused by their shooting their sensors were irritated: they could not make clear targets. So Diamond and Dancer reached Neo, Trinity and Tank who hid behind a big rock. 

Diamond counted 3 machines that tried to circle in on the humans. 

Every missing shot hammered loads of rocks and sharp splinters out of the caverns walls and ceiling. The fires multiplied and the noise was deafening. They destroyed a machine when a rock hammered down on Diamonds left shoulder. 

White hot pain rayed through her body and she dropped the gun. She sat for some seconds and then, with tears in her eyes she reached for the morphine that came with every fighting-suit. She tossed the dermal-patch away, took the syringe out and pushed it into her leg. 

Seconds later the drug washed away the pain. She took up the gun and continued to fight. There was only one more machine left, but 2 guns were empty. Tank wanted to change his position to take the machine under cross-fire. He had made only half of the way to the next cover when that thing exploded. Fragments 

hissed though the air. 

Tank screamed and fell. 

Neo ran over while Diamond covered him. When she realized that there was no enemy left, she dropped the gun and ran over to Tank. 

He was heavily bleeding from his upper right leg. The wound was so high up they couldn't tie it up. 

"I can't stop it!" Neo was desperate. 

Diamond took the knife, cut Tanks pants apart and rammed her right fist into his right groin. Tank screamed in pain. 

"Are you crazy?" Neo yelled 

"I'm closing the artery. Hold on Tank, you're gonna make it!" then she lowered her voice: "We need help, Neo. There is nothing more we can do. If we don't find a medic, he'll die sure as hell." 

"OK. I'll take that guy and your gun and see if we can find help. Trin, will you stay with him?" Neo asked. 

He was pale and felt sick. Trinity nodded. She held Tanks head and placed it on her lap. He was breathing flat and fast, his face covered with cold sweat 

"Trin..." he whispered 

"Shhhshh. Don't talk. They go for a medic." 

"it's so cold...." 

"They'll bring a blanket." She caressed his face "you must be quiet. Rest." 

Trinity looked up at Diamond. She saw the blood on Diamonds left arm, the bone-splinters that stuck out of the shoulder. Diamonds eyes were shaded either by pain or the heavy drugs while she pressed with all her weight her right fist onto the artery. 

They felt like they were waiting for hours. At some point Trinity realized the shooting had stopped. Deadly silence covered the place. 

A medic arrived with an assistant. They worked hard until they had Tank in a stable condition. Diamond couldn't move, her legs were numb; Dancer carefully helped her up. They followed the medic. Diamond and Tank were taken into the medic-vehicle. 

++++ The Smell of Death ++++ 

Trinity, Neo and Dancer made their way by foot. Big parts of Zion were destroyed, at some placed the ceiling was collapsed and the upper floor could be seen. Dead people lying in the streets side by side with destroyed machines. 

"Let's go for Morpheus' place" Neo suggested. 

Dancer led them because Neo and Trinity had never been there. When they reached it, the dwelling was but a pile of rocks. 

"Tell me he wasn't here!" Trinity stared at the ruins. 

Slowly the crying of a woman made its way into their paralyzed minds. She was trying to free her daughter from under a large rock. Altogether they managed to free the kid only to see it die in their arms. 

The closer they came to the hospital, the bigger grew the crowd. It looked like the medical center was everybody's target. 

The hospital itself was terribly crowded. All over the place there were people wailing or screaming. The intense smell of blood made Neo sick. He felt like wading in blood. While they still tried to gather orientation, Dancer found someone he knew and asked her where to find the two fighters. 

"Were they severely wounded?" the woman asked 

"Yeah. The man was critical." Dancer replied. 

"I'm sorry. If you go down this hallway, you come to the auditorium. That's where the hopless are. We have to save our powers for those with a sure chance to survive." With a comforting pat she left them 

"I refuse to go there!" Neo coaxed 

"Listen brother, " Dancer said "if he's in there and still alive, will you let him die without his friends around?" 

"And we don'T know if he's really in." Trinity tried to raise a hopeful thought 

Neo straightened, took hold of Trinitys hand "OK!" 

In they went. The smell of death was over the place. Body besides body was lying on the floor, only with blankets to lie on. The place seemed quiet compared with the chaos they just left outside the door. People carried out deads and brought in others who were considered being hopeless cases. 

While Neo and Trinity walked row after row Dancer checked on those brought in new. Tank could not be found. Meanwhile Dancer had interviewed an assistant and showed them to the surgical-area 3 floors up. He himself stayed with a friend who was just brought in. 

**** 

The 3rd floor was less crowded and silent. Most people her were still under anesthesia. Many of them had arms or legs amputated. When they finally found Tank he was nearly covered with tubes of all sizes and cables that originated from several machines and disappeared under the blanket that covered his body. 

Anxiously Neo lifted the lower end of the blanket to find two! feet lying there. 

"There was no way to cut it off, even if it would have been necessary." A cynic, tired voice said from behind. 

It belonged to an asian man who came in to check on the bio-monitors. 

"You are not allowed to be here, but I understand it's better not to upset you guys" the medic turned to leave, but then stopped: "Ah, there comes the fierceful protector." 

He stepped aside to let Diamond enter. But she only bowed deep and long before the medic. Neo and Trinity could not understand what she said. Bowing a 2nd and 3rd time she let the medic get out before she stepped in. She looked at Tank and the turned around 

"Let's go. I need fresh air!" 

"So, what was that scene with the medic about?" Trinity asked 

"I just thanked him for a good work and excused for being a bit harsh before." Diamond explained 

"Jesus!" Neo groaned, "what did you do to him?" 

"Hey, I didn't touch him! Just..."" 

"What?" 

"Well, I told him I wold strangle him with his own guts if he should cut off that leg. I can be very persuasive." She grinned 

"this is embarrassing" Neo could not hide a grin. 

"I had to promise Tank not to allow his leg being cut off. What should I do?" 

"How about you?" Neo asked "Sorry, you saved us and we don't seem to care for you. What happened to your shoulder?" 

"Fucked up. They had no time so they peeled out the splinters and screwed the bones together. When they find the time the will implant a new joint. Until then this fucking shoulder will be stiff. Damned shit!" she kicked an empty bed. 

"Damn it. Does it hurt badly?" Neo asked 

"Dunno, pal. I'm completely stoned. Come and ask me tomorrow. - Where's Morpheus?" 

"We don't know. We should wait here. Sooner or later he will show up here." 

"Wake me then" Diamond leant against Neo and fell asleep. 

Neo looked at Trinity and shrugged. She hugged him and smiled 

"So how does it feel to have a woman at every hand?" 

"Being honest: she's all skin and bones, not very comfortable." He gave Trin a wink. 

To see Tank alive had relieved them. And somehow they just could not imagine Morpheus being dead. 

**** 

Some 30 minutes later Morpheus found them. He looked at the three and felt a bit relieved. 

"Where's the rest?" he asked 

"Tank is in there. It was critical but he will survive. In fact we owe Diamond something. We haven't seen Needles yet but we are sure he's in there, working. You OK? And Kiko?" Trinity asked 

"Yes, thanks. Do you know when we could leave? I'd prefer to keep Tank as our operator, but if recovery takes too long, we must leave him here. Maybe Diamond too. I'll go and see Tank and a medic. When I return we will go for the Neb." He left 

"We're stuck." Trinity said after a while. "We came to have the ship fixed and now we are close to need a complete new crew. We will sit here for weeks. 

++++ Re-boot ++++ 

Very slowly the system loaded several interfaces. Acoustic sensors reported low sounds. The CPU ran a short self-test: all parts responded - reluctantly but they did. The olfactory sensor reported a strange taste (wrong device-driver), video was still down. 

Low-level emergency-routines were still in charge, suppressing everything but basic archaic regeneration programs running at top speed. 

Drivers unloaded, interface shut-down. 

Next attempt to reload normal processes was far better: Now the air was smelling, not tasting. But thoughts were still flowing slow like jelly. 

Where was he? 

Why was it so dark? 

And most interesting: who was he? (he? Yup) 

*Michael?.....know that name... mine?.....haven't heard it a long time....* 

He felt it slip away again. But he could catch the thought: *Tank! I'm Tank. Where am I? * 

Tank opened his eyes but it took another while until his brain received valuable information: his captains face. He tried to talk, but his throat was still tubed. 

"You were wounded in a fight." Morpheus said "do you remember anything?" 

Tank slightly shook his head. He was tired, wanted to sleep. In another instant he dozed off again. 

**** 

Morpheus went in search for a medic to tell him more about his operator's state. The medic refused to say anything at first. 

"It's too soon for a certain forecast. If he wasn't such a hard fighter he would have been dead on arrival." 

"This is my ship's operator. He's one of the best, and I need him as fast as possible." Morpheus tried to urge him. 

"Listen: the only reason he's still alive is that we filled him up with artificial blood substitute. But that is no help concerning a real recovery. It's up to him. All we can do now is to support his body at regenerating blood cells and the immune system. Although I have a personal interest in keeping him 

alive there's nothing we can do but wait. " 

The last sentence made no sense to Morpheus, but before he could ask for an explanation he medic had left. 

++++ Looking for Names ++++ 

They decided to fix the vessel as far as possible by themselves. 

All were busy except Diamond. The raw fixing of her shattered shoulder hurt and the arm was 80% useless due to the stiffened joint. After two days she felt like going nuts. She was nervous like a caged tiger 

"Why not go and see Tank?" Trinity suggested, "tell him we all are with him." 

"And you get rid of me." Diamond smirked 

"Well, actually you're far from being a help." Trinity frowned. 

"I know. I'm sorry but this forced passiveness kills me." 

Trinity knew. Diamond was only sitting still after a hard sparring or during her meditation sessions. 

"As long as you don't kill anybody else..." Neo grinned until Diamond's punch hit him. Although it was a friendly punch it was still strong. 

"Jesus, I know why I never spar you out here", he gasped 

"Yo man," Diamond grinned, "severe lack of basic tension. You're just not prepared. See ya'll." 

Her visit in the medical center was short. To see Tank lying there as weak as a baby, scarcely able to feed himself, was too frustrating. To her relief he was soon tired again and she left after she had helped him with his dinner. 

**** 

On the 4th night after the attack everybody disappeared early into their rooms. They all needed some rest. Morpheus was staring at the ceiling when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" 

It was Diamond "Are you tired?" 

"My body: yeah. My head: not at all." 

"ummm, maybe I'll come back tomorrow." 

"No, stay. What's bothering you?" 

Morpheus sat up and invited Diamond to take a seat on the bed too. Diamond sat at the edge of the bed, tense, winding. He waited patiently until she found a beginning to what she wanted to say. 

"Seems to be a hundred years when I trusted someone the last time. I was 13 and he some 5 years older. I really thought he loved me. He was the only good thing in my life. You know what that's like. 

Then one day he dropped his disguise. All he had planned was to prostitute me. When I refused, he beat the shit outa me. He....." Diamond stopped for a second, taking a deep breath "well, in that fight I somehow got hold of a scissors and I killed him. It was my first Kill and the last time I dared to trust somebody. I tell you this to make you understand why I am the way I am now" 

He could read between the lines, the things she did not tell. Nothing he could he say or do would soothe her. 

"Well, maybe I am kinda emotional deprived, so I need some help to identify some of these new sensations. You know the feeling when you use a fast elevator downward: this wooosh! In your guts?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you ever feel something like that at the sight of a certain person?" 

"Oh yes..." he smiled. 

"And I'd like to run, to escape because it's somehow embarrassing. It's like fear, but then it isn't." 

"Your heart beats hard and fast and your tummy feels like you swallowed some hard liquor." Morpheus continued. 

"More or less" Diamond nodded 

Morpheus smiled at her, feeling glad for her to have finally allowed herself to tear down the hard walls she had built around herself to protect her in her old life. 

"Well Diamond, this is severe: I would say, you're in love, because that's what I feel every time I look at Kiko. Does this "person" know?" 

"No. I doubt he would respond." She looked down. 

"A risk you should consider to take. Let me tell you Diamond is not the only one around who is good at hiding secrets." 

"I'll think that over. Thank you and good night." 

"You're always welcome! And thank you for your trust." 

**** 

Next morning Morpheus had a task for Diamond 

"There's a bunch of teens who need to be tested. Of course they all claim to be ready to join a crew, but we know most of them are not yet prepared to face the hardship of that life. The administration wants you to test their mental toughness." 

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked 

"Find their limits. You're a master of intimidation and you can be very obnoxious. You will meet Pointer at noon at the city hall, he will supervise the process. That's all, thank you. The rest of us will help clearing city-level 2." 

Morpheus went for the bridge to prepare the ship for their leaving. 

"Sir, may I speak frankly?" 

Stunned by Trinitys formal request he turned around: "Go ahead, No. 1" 

"I doubt Diamond is the right person for that job." 

"I know this is a crap-job. But you must admit she can show a perfect asshole-attitude. That's rare and exactly what we need." 

"She is just opening up. We shouldn't push her too far!" 

"No.1: you're close to insubordinance. The administration has considered it thoroughly and found that being the best task for a rather useless cripple." 

His voice was hard and it was clear that he considered the discussion to end here. Trinity stared at him, she could hardly believe what she just heard. She turned away with a "Yes, Sir" through gritted teeth. She was just about to leave when Morpheus called her, his voice sad and tired. 

"Trinity, would you close that door, please?" he dropped himself on a chair, "They know her profile and that she's badly handicapped. There was nothing I could do to spare her that. Trin, the two of us went a long way together and you should know I care for you all far more than I'm supposed to. But from Zions point of view I am nothing but you captain and there's a war to be won. You requested you captains opinion." 

Trinity put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry. For a second I thought you were not caring for her too much." 

"I'll talk to her tonight." 

**** 

Dinner was taken in silence: Mopheus, Neo and Trinity were exhausted from their work. Diamond wasn't hungry - her shoulder hurt and her back was stiff from the unusual asymmetric strain. She had met Dancer on her way back and invited him to join her. Together the two left for Diamonds room, Dancer offered her a relaxing massage. She accepted gladly, because his hands could do miracles. 

While he systematically loosened all knots in her muscles, he told her about his day: moving rocks and dead bodies. Morpheus asked to be let in. 

"Diamond, can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Morpheus waited until Dancer got the message "see ya later." He said and left. 

"May I sit down?" Morpheus asked. 

Inviting gesture from Diamond, "And who wishes to talk to me?" she asked. 

"How about: a friend?" 

"So let me tell you that my captain provided me with the most fucking job I ever had." She sounded bitter, "It's one thing to break a dilatory debtor's arm. But to stress kids down to their tears is no fun!" 

"Would you believe me if I told you that a captain too has to follow orders? I had to make a decision: either keep you as a valuable member of this crew, this war-machinery or to kick you out into the mass of crippled civilians out there." 

"I was hurt when I tried to rescue 3 fighters!" she retorted. 

"War has always been an unfair business, Diamond. Anyway I thought a crappy job was worth the privilege of getting a new shoulder as soon as possible and offer you the possibility to stay with those you once told me you considered being your folks." 

"That's the deal then?" 

"Yes. Sorry there was no better offer." 

He watched her. Diamond stared at the ground, her jaws working. Nobody ever did something like that for her. 

"Thank you for keeping me." She coaxed fighting back her tears. Morpheus hugged her softly "We all need friends these days." Wishing her a good night he left, being sure Dancer would join her soon. 

++++ Liftoff ++++ 

4 mores weeks passed before they could leave. Morpheus had Dancer convinced to join them together with two youngsters: One was among those who withstood Diamonds test a long time: Karma, a pale, red-haired 15-year old boy who was unplugged a year ago and Nop, an 18-year old asian man with 2 years experience on another ship, a good hacker. 

2 days bevor they left Diamond had her surgery and she returned in the company of Tank - still on crutches - and Needles. Needles had changed a lot: he looked much older and had lost weight. 

The well-known routine helped them to get over the shock seeing Zion scattered. 

Although Diamonds new shoulder worked great and the healing-process went along very well, she suffered from constant pain. Even after 4 weeks, when she was allowed to start light training the pain was omnipresent. 

Most time she was able to tune it out or somehow ignore it, but some nights were just too bad. 

She had another sleepless night, so she got up to join the night-shift 

*should be Neo. Fine. Hadn't philosophic excursions for a long time *. 

But when she reached the place it was Tank sitting in the chair * yeah, who else? * 

"Hey, Ahab! Isn't that Neos shift? Thought I could convince him to spar me out here as long as he is tired." she grinned. 

"Well, Ms. Cyborg, we switched. He wasn't feeling too well." 

Diamond found herself a place to sit on by pushing some papers aside, pulling up her feet as well. Tank gave her a frown, but did not comment. He was in general extremely touchy about "his" workarea. 

"Your shoulder?" he asked 

"hmmmm." 

"Strange that unexistant things can hurt..." 

There was no answer. For a while they just sat there, watching the code until Diamond broke the silence 

"Tank?" 

"That's me, right." That earned him a kick from her 

"um... if you were in love... supposedly..." Diamond shuffled 

"hmmm,... then...?" 

Both kept watching the code trough the conversation. 

"Well, and if you couldn't tell if that person feels the same about you... or if you think it's hopeless - would you confess it, I mean tell that person?" Diamond asked without turning her eyes off the monitors. 

"Depends..." Tank said *OK Diamond, who's it? Neo? Morpheus? I bet it's Morpheus - all the women fall for him. Jeeze, why does she have to tell ME?* 

"Wow! You're a great help, Tank!" she snorted. 

Their conversation paused again. 

"Tank?" 

"What?" 

"Did you ever feel a woosh! in your guts when a special person comes in? Or felt like electroshocked by an accidental touch?" Diamond blurred out. 

"Don't you think you are getting pretty private?" he felt a bit uncomfortable. 

"Did you ever want to do anything for that person? I mean, give everything for the other one's happiness?" 

*Is there noone to stop her? Why does she have to do this to me?* "You better come to a point soon" he sounded a bit unnerved now. 

"I... I just wanted to tell you that for me this special person is... you." 

She hurried back to her room feeling like this confession had been her boldest deed ever. Her heart was beating like crazy. 

**** 

It took a while until Tank realized what Diamond had told him. And he could not leave his place. He had to wait until he was relieved before he could have cleared this situation. Minutes stretched to hours... 

When he went down, he did not knock for he was sure she wouldn't answer anyway. Instead he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Diamond laid there, cuddled up facing the wall. He leaned against the opposite wall, arms folded. He waited but she didn't move. 

"Are you awake?" he asked after a while 

No response 

"I'm really bad at talking to backs. Don't you want to face me?" 

"No..." her voice sounded small. 

"Now that you went that far, aren't you interested in my answer?" 

"Depends..." 

"On what?" 

"The answer..." 

He smiled, slapped his hand against his forehead. Head shaking he pushed himself off the wall and sat on her bed. 

"So, why do you think did I come here?" he asked. 

She turned on her back. He could see her eyes glittering in the dark. 

"Do you believe I'm such an asshole I come here just to give you shit?" 

"No." she whispered 

"So do you want me to answer now?" he asked with his softest voice 

"yeah." 

"You give me that wooshy-feeling all the time! You brighten my darkest hours and I would do anything to earn one of your rare smiles." When he reached out to touch her face he felt shivers rolling down his spine *keep control man!* he cleared his throat. 

"I better go now." 

"What? Why?" Diamond was puzzled 

"I don't want to force you into something. I know you had hard times..." 

"you are wrong, Tank." *are protective lies allowed? Diamond, you're an asshole* "and I want you. Now!" 

She got hold of his shirt and pulled him close... 

Later-on Tank was still catching breath, he reached for the blanket to cover their sweating bodies. When he saw the tears in her eyes it nearly killed him. 

"Did I hurt you?" *clumsy idiot! Whatcha done?* 

"no" 

"Did I scare you?" 

"No. It's just that I never felt so happy before." She smiled through her tears. 

He felt like he was the king of the world when he hugged her. He couldn't stop kissing her while they clung to each other like they were drowning. 


End file.
